


Tea Time

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite a pillow fight in a X-Men First Class future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



> Thanks to Ashley for the beta.

Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four.

Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four.

Upside down, in a lotus position, Jean hovered twenty feet above the ground, eyes closed.

She was enjoying a much needed evening away from the X-Mansion. She loved being an X-woman. She loved their missions and their training. She loved the Professor and she loved Scott. She had loved being a student and now she loved being a teacher. But, sometimes Jean just needed time for herself. Time away from all the troubles and emergencies of the X-Men.

Sometimes, it was nice to just be with her friends. Wanda's invitation was a breath of fresh air.

She could feel Scott's amusement over their psychic link. He was laughing over her choice of activities for "Girl's Night In". She hadn't chosen a spa treatment or chick flicks or anything he'd thought she'd choose. His problem, not hers. She was enjoying herself, thank you very much. She sent soft laughter right back along their link. _As though you wouldn't like to be here._

_As a matter of fact, I wouldn't. Not my cuppa' tea, hon._

_What makes you think we're having tea?_

_Where Wanda's involved, there's tea. That's a fact._

She scrunched her nose at his assumptions. _I'll have you know that I am not having tea_.

_And I'm not assuming Jean. Tea is a part of hospitality in Mount Wundagore. It only makes sense._

While she was mentally occupied, Jean narrowly escaped a lightning bolt whizzing past her head. It singed her hanging red hair.

_Excuse me, Scott. Gotta' run. Love ya'!_

Out loud she shouted, "We're supposed to be meditating!"

"I am calm." Jean opened her eyes. Ro did indeed look unperturbed, her hands steady, her face a breezy mask of serenity, with the exception of course of her glowing white eyes upturned to the sky. She was far below Jean puttering about in a garden overrun with weeds. It wasn't her own garden as Ro's garden in Westchester was notably well tended.

This garden belonged to Avengers mansion. Jarvis had been away with Tony Stark on a trip of some sort. However, he hadn't been away for long and Jean suspected the weeds were Wanda's doing - a way to help Ororo feel at home. She assumed that the long row of pairs of purple underwear weren't usually strung up among the greenery either. She doubted Jarvis would approve, but maybe Clint Barton didn't know how to use a dryer. Or, she snorted as she thought, he just wanted to show off his underwear.

The underwear trailing on a string behind it, a metal makeshift laundry pole swung towards Jean's crossed legs. She caught it with her TK and neatly sent it spiraling (violet panties and all) back to her green haired sister on the other side of the wide lawn.

"Where's the fun in meditating?!" shouted Lorna. "I think powers tag is way more challenging, don't you?"

"I concur with Lorna." Ro arched an eyebrow as a gust of wind sent Lorna spinning, causing her to laugh and redirect her laundry pole towards the weather queen. Ororo caught it and lightly tossed it with another gust of wind towards their host.

Who hexed the oncoming pole into a shower of tulips, causing Lorna to pout. "Wanda! Now what am I gonna' play with, the solar-panels?" She dropped out of the sky in a fit of irritation.

"You could always meditate with me." Jean doubted Lorna would comply, but it never hurt to ask. Besides, she was only practicing now for an added challenge to both exercises.

She was not expecting to get smacked in the face by flying purple underwear, but that's exactly what happened next. She'd found herself enveloped in a tornado of Barton's purple briefs.

Irritated, Jean unfolded herself, flipped herself right side up and gathered together the storm of bright pants, then dumped them all unceremoniously down in a pile on the small walkway below her. She floated down after them, and landed with a soft 'click' of her heals, head held high and arms crossed. She surveyed her friends around her.

Each woman was dealing with the influx of underwear in her own way.

Ororo was, in Jean's opinion, being sensible about the situation. Her cool focus was an often overlooked aspect of her constant serenity. Ro was gathering the undergarments together with a light breeze and forcing them to the ground with a subtle increase of moisture in the air. Apparently, the higher barometer made the cotton heavier and easier to manage.

Lorna was attempting to knock them out of the air with her own bare hands, in a fit of temper to match Jean's own. Jean was glad their fights were always for practice rather than for real. Lorna would be quite the passionate opponent and while cool stratagems were something Jean admired, passionate action was something she understood.

Wanda, she saw, was doing a dignified kind of dance as the purple panties rained down around her. Jean supposed life with Wanda's speedster brother Pietro, lent a person an equilibrium they wouldn't otherwise possess. Go with the flow and all that good stuff Jean wasn't very good at doing. She tended to fret and mother-hen those around her. Smooth away their worries, kiss their owies and try to make them all better.

And, here was Wanda, enjoying herself. Dancing in the inexplicable and delighting in the absurd. It felt joyous just to witness it, but Jean felt it too. Wanda's delight surged through her and spilled out in a burst of laughter, bending Jean over double.

It was infectious. Lorna soon joined in, her anger fading as quickly as it had come. Finally, Ororo allowed herself the indulgence and giggles escaped from her spot next to the weeds.

When they'd all recovered and gathered themselves together again, they somehow managed to get Barton's unmentionables back where they belonged on a drying wire.

Wanda smiled. "Coffee's ready."

As Jean followed her friends into the mansion, she reflected that her world was just as she needed it. At least for the moment.


End file.
